Show Me the Way
by TigerLilyBreeze91
Summary: Kairi is having a commitment problem while Riku is fighting to ignore the love between Sora and Kairi. Someone comes to visit and their world is turned upside down
1. Chapter 1

Crashing Waves

The salty air of Destiny Islands blew through a tiny window to a wooden tree house slightly ruffling the brown hair of a sleeping teenager.

Loud thumps were heard out the door of the tree house as a petite redhead entered. She walked up to the sleeping boy and slightly whispered,

"Sora you lazy bum."

Sora didn't wake up, so Kairi just sat down and stared at the sleeping boy. It had only been two months since they had returned from their trip to save Kingdom Hearts. The first time she saw him during their trip made her stronger as if he was completely bonded with her. When she saw Riku all she wanted to do was hug him, but he looked really…well different. Even if he looked different, it really didn't matter because all she saw was him…the real him.

Kairi refocused her eyes on Sora. He had the strangest hair, but it still made her want him more. His face made her heart skip a beat and his eyes…oh his eyes were one of a kind. It was like they changed with his moods; dark blue was angry, baby blue was kind, and sad was a shallow midnight blue. Sora was so easy to read; he was like an open book for Kairi to read everyday.

Sora woke up feeling someone watching him. He turned slightly, realizing it was Kairi all along. God he loved waking up to those ocean blue eyes.

Kairi turned red and Sora laughed. 'Caught her in the act', was all he thought.

"Morning blue eyes."

Kairi smiled and responded back, "Good morning to you too."

Sora got up and stretched his figure. This was one of Kairi's favorite things to watch. She then realized what see was thinking and looked at the floorboards.

Sora saw this and bent over slightly whispered, "Get up", in her ear causing her to turn red.

Kairi stood up, but her face was still facing towards the ground. She really didn't want him seeing her turn red but she felt he already knew.

Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi and swore she turned three shades darker in red, but she didn't hesitate being near him.

"Kairi, I lo-,"

Sora was cut off as Riku entered through the doorway of the tree house.

Riku looked at the two people standing in front of him. It used to bother him that Kairi liked Sora, but he got over it. Now, seeing them together again made his stomach felt uneasy again.

"Uhh…Sora , Wakka needs to talk with you."

Sora let go of Kairi with a twinge of regret as he turned and walked out the door passing Riku.

"Hey Kairi," Riku said making Kairi snap out of her trance.

"Hey Riku," she said quickly so she wouldn't look like an idiot.

Riku gave her a questioning look.

"What?!"

"Nothing, just come and talk to Selphie, she has to come and discuss some 'issues' with you," Riku stated plainly.

"Oh okay," said Kairi as she walked towards the door.

As she passed him Riku swallowed hard holding back what he wanted to say. All he really could imagine was his arms wrapped around her waist.

"It will never happen," he said washing away the image and walked down the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding Sea Shells

Kairi approached the dock where everyone sat to watch the sunset. Selphie waved and Kairi sat down next to her. Their feet dangled into the water and they splashed water onto each other until the atmosphere quieted and silence fell over the two girls.

"Kairi…"

She turned and stared at Selphie.

"Have you talked to Sora yet?"

"No...not yet", Kairi stated with a torn expression.

"Why not?! You two are perfect for each other yet you both cease to show feelings towards each other."

Kairi blushed at the thought that Selphie was wrong. For example this morning was insane. She and Sora were so close to each other…But that was the problem. She wanted to be distant from him. To never be hurt when or if he ever left her again. Everything started to feel too comfortable…like something was not right about the present. Maybe after all the months her and Sora had been apart, the emptiness had set in to be more familiar then what the two had shared together before their world fell apart.

"Kairi?"

"Hmmm? Oh I am so sorry Selphie! I was just thinking about stuff."

"What stuff? You never share stuff with me…you should really talk to someone about what happened to you, Sora, and Riku."

_Riku…_

"I am okay Selphie. Just don't worry about me, okay?"

Kairi stood up and walked towards the tree house. She felt out of it and maybe a nap would calm her nerves. She walked through the doorway and stared at the hammock where Sora laid only a half an hour ago. She pulled off her shoes and slowly got into the hammock. It was sturdy and huge and Sora had made it from his mother's best sheets. That made her giggle as the thought of his mother scolding him and after awhile, his mother just sighed and ruffled Sora's hair. He always lay in this hammock to think or to just take one of his infamous cat naps. She took a deep breath and the world seemed to stop, then her eyes drifted shut.

"Hey Sora! Wanna play a game?"

"Sure, ready to get beaten again?"

Wakka just laughed at Sora and tossed him the ball. Sora smacked the ball back and the game began. Wakka flipped back and with a flick of his foot slammed the ball down towards Sora's feet. nSora slid into the ball, stopping it from touching the ground. The game continued several minutes later until both were exhausted. Sora won narrowly because Wakka slipped on a rock and landed on the ball instead of hitting it.

"Jeez man! I thought I had you…stupid rock."

"It was a good game and maybe we will check for rocks next time huh?"

Wakka laughed one of his deep hearty laughs and slapped Sora on the back.

"Yeah sure, we will do that."

Wakka and Sora sat down on the beach to catch their breath. After a while Wakka turned and spoke while Sora's head rested on his knees.

"Hey, what's going on between you and Kairi, any progress?"

"Yes and no…she seems to open up then she just shuts down on me. It happens every time I bring up something from the past or mention the word 'time' or 'distance'."

"Maybe she is just going through a rough patch at the moment…Do you think you should talk her into telling you what it on her mind?"

"Maybe…I need to talk to her anyways"

Sora stood and headed towards the tree house where he always sat and thought. He found his hammock occupied as he climbed the stairs and turned the corner into the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Passing Waves

"Kai…"

He stopped speaking when he saw her.

Kairi was sleeping in the hammock. This was rare for her because normally she would just go home at the end of the day or lay under the dock when she did not feel too good. He stepped quietly over to the hammock and stared down at her. Kairi laid still and her chest rose and fell as the air came and went from her body. She curled into herself and the splash of dark red hair covered her face. Sora reached out to wake her then thought better of it.

He slipped off his shoes and grabbed the hammock to steady it. Sora put one knee in and grabbed the far side of the hammock with his left hand to balance out his weight on the hammock. He slipped in easily and brought his other leg onto the hammock. Sora softly moved the strands of hair that covered Kairi's face. His eyes began to roam and he smiled as they moved from Kairi's lips to the curve of her eye lids. He scooted closer to her and placed his forehead against hers. He then placed his left hand around her waist. Kairi was small and that made it easier for him to pull her into his arms. He fell asleep listening to her gentle breathing.

* * *

Riku sat on the rail as he stared at the treehouse. From the platform, several yards away from the treehouse, he could easily see Sora and Kairi. They both laid together and this wrecked him emotionally. He never wanted to see Sora touch her. Riku gripped the rail and pain splintered through his hands. His vision blurred and the world seemed to crash down on him. He slid off the rail and landed on the sand below him. He felt abandoned and his hate grew even more for Sora. Riku raised his hands and observed the tears of flesh that burned scarlet. The only pure water on the island was the spring that fell from the island's wall. He headed that way and murmured to himself.

* * *

Kairi slowly woke to what felt like days of sleep. The sun must have set and the air was cooler. Sora was asleep beside her and she sighed in relief. Kairi grew more alert to her surrounding, she felt Sora's arms wrapped around her waist. The weight of his arms were comforting and his warmth made her feel sleepy. Kairi moved her hand up his chest and traced Sora's jaw. Her hands finally rested on the nap of Sora's neck and she closed her eyes.

"Kairi?"

"Hmmm?"

She opened her eyes and was submerged in his sea blue eyes. Kairi blushed and Sora smiled. He pulled her closer and held her tighter.

"Will you...will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her and it seemed like everything went silent. Kairi held her breath and grew still. her gaze turned distant and Sora began to wish he had just shut his mouth and continued to just hold her.

"Sora I can't...I...no!!" She started to cry and pushed Sora away. He tried to resist her and keep holding Kairi but he let go in fear of holding her too tight and causing her pain.

"Why not Kairi?!" He slid out of the hammock and stood in front of her. She still sat in the hammock as tears began to form again.

"I can't!...I can't," she repeated it over and over and everytime she said it Sora's heart skipped a beat. He wanted a reason why and he was not going to let her leave him until she explained.

"Tell me Kairi. Why will you let me hold you but when it comes to me wanting more then you shut down? I need to know."

He kneeled down in front of her to catch her gaze. Kairi shook her head and seemed to be arguing with herself. Sora reached out and touched her hands which were in her lap.

* * *

She seemed to snap back to the present and looked down at his hand on hers. The warmth...the promise of comfort and love. She couldn't do it. The thought of him leaving her for another year seemed to over shadow everything. How could she had been so strong to face the first time he left? What if she said 'yes' and then he would leave her on this damn island and another year of wondering if he is still alive or when will he come home? She would marry him and he would be called away to help and never return. How could she face the future? She loved him very much and she would not be able to stand him being away.

"No!"

Kairi ran out of the treehouse and down the steps. Sora was behind her a couple of steps. She headed towards the beach and caught her foot in one of the holes that a teenager must have dug earlier. Sora crashed into her and they both fell to the ground. He put out his hands to stop him from landing on Kairi. She layed sobbing under him while he stayed still. The sunset had just touch the ocean line and the clouds seemed to have disappeared. Sora gripped the ground in frustration and to not yell at Kairi.

_What the hell could be Kairi's problem?_

He placed his hand one side off her body closest to him and gently rolled her over to face him. She had stopped crying and laid there. She looked up at him and he stared at her in an attempt to figure out how to get her to tell him the reason. She reached up and folded her hands on the back of his neck. Sora smiled but he hesitated when a tear fell from Kairi's eye.

"Kairi...please tell me what is wrong."

She stared at him for what felt like forever and then she spoke.

"You will leave me again. The king will need you assistance and you will feel its your duty to save the world. You will make me stay...won't you? I will beg with you to take me and you will say it is too dangerous for me."

Sora held his breath and realized what Kairi had feared all along. He had not really thought about what she had said until now. Yes he would make her stay...even if she begged to go. He didn't want her hurt and the thought of her being practically dead again made him fill with anger. His expression turned hard then softened.

_She really does care for me like I always knew but what she says is true. If she said 'yes' then we would be together like I always wanted. We would get married soon too...oh...then kids! I would return if I left but how long? _

"I will always be with you...even if I have to go help the king."

"You still don't understand..."

"No I understand...yes I might leave but destiny will keep us together. We will always share these fond memories of us and of our family too."

Kairi blushed deeply at the thought of having a family with Sora. Sora laughed and lowered himself onto her. He then propped his self up on his elbows so he would not squish her.

"Sora...you pervert."

He laughed even harder at that and looked at her seriously.

"What if I asked you to marry me instead of being my girlfriend?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lost Thought

Sora sat strattling Kairi on the sand. The sun had disappeared and the moon now sat in the sky. It lit the scene as the two hearts beat rapidly at the answer that would come.

"You promise to come back when you have to go?"

Sora lowered his head until their noses almost touched.

"Always."

Kairi bit her bottom lip and then smiled.

"You better..."

He laughed and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Sora replaced his finger with his lips and softly kissed her cheek. He then kissed a path to her ear.

He whispered into her ear, "So is that a yes?"

A shiver went down her back and she wrapped her arms round his waist. With a tug, she pulled him closer to her. Sora turned to face her and swore if she did not answer him soon he would go insane.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Sora! Yes ye..."

Sora began to kiss her and she kissed back eagerly. Her hands moved to his neck as he took his right arm and slid it through the sand and under her back. They both pulled each other even closer. Minutes passed and Sora pulled back out of breath. The sun had finally disappeared and the stars began to shine in the night sky. He kissed her on the forehead. She softly laughed and pushed him onto his side. With his right arm still under her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and hugged her. Kairi yawned and covered her mouth.

"Someone is tired", Sora said playfully.

"No I am not...it's just a lack of air."

"Uh-huh."

She yawned again but this time tried to hide it this time.

"Your going to bed."

"Sssorraa!" Kairi whined.

He stood and pulled her up. Her legs turned wobbly and she leaned into him. Sora just sighed and put his left arm behind her back and the other arm on the back of her thighs. With a swift movement, he picked her up into his arms and carried her. She yawned again rested her head on his shoulder. He walked up the steps to the treehouse and laid her in the hammock.

"Night Kairi...sweet dreams."

Kairi opened her eyes and smiled lazily. Sora leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Night Sora...don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I won't."

He pulled a cot out and unfolded it. He then turned to look for a pillow. There was one on the shelf and he grabbed it and put it on the cot. He turned to Kairi and looked for a blanket to cover her with. A blanket laid under her feet and he tugged on it until it came free. He spread it out and covered her with the blanket. He turned back to his cot and laid down, facing towards Kairi. He yawned and closed his eyes. Sleep washed over him and he fell to subconsciousness.

* * *

Kairi woke and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock on the night stand and sighed.

_Urgh it's only 3 a.m.? _She yawned. _I'm thirsty..._

She slipped one foot out of the hammock and then lazily pulled the other one out too. She stared down at Sora and laughed to herself. Sora was sprawled out on the cot with one foot hanging off the edge and his hands in a tangled mess above his head.

_Is this how guys sleep? I will be lucky if I survive the next day when we sleep in the same bed._

She leaned down and moved Sora's foot back into the cot. Kairi then kissed him on the lips and blushed. She exited the treehouse and skipped down the steps towards the pure water spring. The bridge squeaked under her light steps and the stars and moon shone bright casting shadows over towered objects. The spring bubbled with mirth and fell like a waterfall down the side of the rocky wall. She cupped her hands to hold the crystal clear water. The water filled her hands and dripped down her arms to stop and gather at her elbows. Kairi sipped slowly at the water until the liquid had vanished from her cupped hands. Water had gathered at her chin and she used her finger tips to wipe it away. There was movement behind her and she turned to discover Riku behind her. Shadows shrouded his face and the wind moved his hair side to side.

"Jeez Riku! You scared me!"

He stood there in silence. Kairi stepped forward and reached out to Riku. The waves crashed behind them and the water at their feet sloshed about.

"Riku?"

Kairi began to feel that something was not right with him. Her right hand touched his cheek and she moved closer to him to look up at his face. Riku hand raised and enclosed around her wrist. Kairi stood confused as Riku stepped forward. She stepped back and winced in pain as he squeezed her wrist.

"Riku stop it!!"

She raised her hand to hit Riku but he caught her wrist with his other hand and stepped closer to her. She jerked back and tried to pry Riku hands off of her left wrist. Her struggles did not even phase Riku as he stepped closer to her. Kairi's back touched the brick wall and she started panic. He yanked her hands above Kairi's head and pinned her against the wall. Her head bounced off the wall and a wave of sickness rolled over her. She shook her head and looked up at Riku. Tears began falling down her face.

"Riku your hurting me!!! Stop it!"

Riku shook his head and yelled in frustration.

"You don't love me! Why?! You have always choose him over me!!"

Kairi gasped in pain as Riku's hands tightened.

"Riku stop!!!"

"No you will love me! You will love me..."

Riku moved closer to her until his body touched hers. He kissed her on the lips and Kairi turned her head away from him. He ignored her rejection towards him and placed his cheek against hers. Kairi struggled against him trying to push him away but he only pressed against her harder. Riku began to nuzzle her neck while she laid still. She wanted to scream so bad but Sora was probably too far to hear her. Even if she did scream Riku would shut her up but not before she caused him some pain. Riku continued to nuzzle her neck while transferring both of her hands into the grip of his right hand. His grip loosened on her hands as wrapped his left arm around her waist. Kairi took this chance and yanked her right hand from his grip. She put her hand in a fist and swung at Riku's temple. He gasped out in pain and let her go. He held his head and she ran for it. She ran under the squeaky bridge and water splashed around her. She could hear him splashing behind her. All she focused on was making it to the shore of the beach and out of the knee high water. She made it to the beach and gasped for air. She looked behind and saw that Riku was six feet away from her. Kairi started running again until Riku got to the beach and took off. She yelled in surprise as he caught up with her and gripped her sore wrist. She spun around and grabbed his hand with her right and dug into it. He hollered in pain and raised his fist to strike her as she began to twist his hand into a wrist lock. A bright light illuminated beside them and both stopped in surprise as a figure stepped through the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riku and Kairi stared at the figure that emerged from the black portal. The blond haired girl stepped out of the portal and smiled cheerfully at the two as if the tears on Kairi's cheek were not there and the awkward grip on Kairi was nothing more than a friendly handshake.

"Namine?" Kairi spoke first as Riku stared on.

"Hello Kairi," she said and turned and turned facing Riku. "Hello Riku."

"Hi" he said as if her presence was hell itself.

"Why are you here? I thought you merged back into my heart..." Kairi stood confused.

"Not exactly...I just returned to my world."

"Your world?"

"Yes, Twilight Town. The world I created and where nobodies may exist."

Kairi was puzzled on how this nobody and heartless thing worked. Nobody really explained it to her and quite frankly she did not really want to know.

"I need your help Kiari."

"You are not taking her!" Riku yelled angrily and stepped between the two girls.

"I simply need her because only a princess of light can achieve this goal."

"Let me go tell Sora that I will be back ."

"We don't have time we need you now."

Kairi hesitated and looked up at the treehouse. Namine grabbed Kairi's hand and jerked her through the portal without a second thought. Kairi began to panic at the thought of Sora not knowing where she was. There was a tug on her other hand and turned to realize Riku was behind her. Namine looked back and smiled as her plan was going her way. They appeared into a grand hallway with stair cases that could probably fit a hundred people on each one. Kairi stood in awe at the tall ceiling.

"Welcome to Radiant Castle."

Kairi walked around and observed the photos on the wall. Dust seem to cover each photo and webs hung in the ceiling. Kairi touched the photo and wiped away at the center. Dark red shone through the dust and as she wiped further, a little girls face appeared.

"Kairi it's you!" Riku had been standing behind her the whole time.

"You didn't think a princess of light was not a princess did you?" Namine laughed at the silly thought and spoke again."You are a princess, Kairi, of this world. Your parents sent you away so that you would not be found by the darkness. I do not know, however, what happened next."

Kairi turned away from the picture and glanced at Namine. She then ran for the stairs in excitement at what this castle had in store. As she reached the steps she spotted a door with blue detail. She pushed hard against the door and it gave with a loud creak. The room was surprisingly neat and no webs hung in the corners. The bed was huge and soft looking with fluffy comforter and multiple pillows. Kairi ran towards the bed and jumped onto it. She sighed as she slowly sunk into the comfy blanket. She sat up and walked to the large window that looked down into an overgrown garden. The walls were covered in drawings of horses and animals. There were random doodles of stick figures. She looked more closely and felt that she had drawn these. The whole room seemed to be what she would have imagined for a room. The closet door hung ajar and she walked in. The room was crowded in little dresses and shoes. She laughed and put them up to her.

_This must have been my room._

She turned and saw a twinkle from something shiny in the corner. In the shadows it had a shape of a jewelry box but at closer inspection, it was a music box. She opened it and discovered a small necklace. A lullaby drifted from the box and she realized she knew this song. She always hummed it but never knew of its origin until now. The necklace had an engraving on it.

_To our loving daughter, you will always be in our hearts._

A tear welded in her eye and she attached the bracelet onto her wrist. She turned and walked out of the closet into her bedroom. She slipped off her shoes and crawled on to the bed. Kairi pulled her knees to her chest and drifted to sleep.

_Goodnight Sora._

_

* * *

_

Namine walked down the left hall towards the kitchen, Riku followed behind her. The room was large and in the middle sat a wooden table and two chairs. A drawing pad laid on the table. Namine sat down and waved a hand towards the other chair. Riku sat down and crossed his arms as he glared at her. Her gaze drifted towards the floor and she began to mess with the fringe of her dress.

"Soooo..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Namine looked up in surprise at Riku's outburst.

"You ruined our lives and in an attempt to fix it you screw it up even more."

"That's not what happened!"

She stood in anger and grabbed her drawing pad off the table. She opened it to a drawing that was half done.

"She never loved you Riku! Never will. Kairi will be with Sora and not you! I love you! Let me help you get over her. I can erase those painful memories of her..."

"Hell no! You will not erase those memories! She will love me!"

Riku turned towards the door and ran down the hallway. Namine sat down and started to finish her drawing. She drew the last line and there was a yell from the grand entrance.

* * *

Sora woke suddenly and sat up. The hammock was empty and as he felt the bottom of it, he realized it was cold.

_She must have got up a while ago._

He ran out of the treehouse and jumped over the rail. There was no reason Kairi would be gone this long. Nothing on the island took that long to be away unless she was sitting on the beach. He looked further down towards the beach and saw a figure sitting on the sand.

He walked quickly towards the shore of the beach.

"Kairi?"

But as he moved closer the figure did not resemble Kairi at all. Sora stopped suddenly and was shocked at the person who appeared on the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nightmares

Sora stopped when he saw the figure sitting on the beach. Blond spiky hair and that outfit. He had not seen him since the end of the organization and the day he finally met Kairi again.

"Roxas?!"

The boy turned and smiled at Sora. He stood and wiped the sand off his pants.

"Hello Sora...I bet you weren't expecting me. Kairi is not here unfortunatly. Namine is using her as a lure for Riku."

"How do you know that?" Sora was shocked at what Roxas was saying. "Wait, what is going on? Why would she want Riku?"

Roxas held his hand up and begun to speak.

"Long story short. She wants to help you and Kairi by distracting him. I have been watching her to make sure she does not do anything that is drastic but I am afraid she has gone too far..."

There were so many questions Sora wanted to ask but he wanted to find his friends first. He nodded and asked Roxas to take him to where Namine was. Roxas seemed excited for some reason but Sora just ignored the huge grin on Roxas' face. Roxas summoned a portal and gestured for Sora to step through. Sora took a step into the black hole and entered into a large hallway. In the center of the hallway was a sphere, a very familiar sphere.

"Riku!!"

Sora ran towards to sphere and as he approached it, Namine stepped into his view. She looked on apologetically but her gaze then turned terrified as Roxas stepped out of the portal. She backed away as he stepped closer to her.

"Don't touch me!!! Stay away!"

Sora was confused on why Namine was terrified of Roxas. He held his arm out in front of Roxas so he could not step further. Roxas stopped when his chest touched Sora's arm. He turned towards Sora, but Sora just shook his head 'no'. Sora then turned his attention to Namine.

"Why Namine?"

She stood silent and Sora begun to look at the sphere and observed its structure.

"It's too late Sora...the process cannot be stopped." She whispered and bowed her head.

Sora stood in shock but his look softened.

"He wouldn't listen to me and he kept saying he loved Kairi. I want him to love me. Ever since Castle Oblivion, I have always loved him. So he ran and I panicked. I am so sorry Sora it's just I wanted him to be happy!"

Sora just nodded his head. There was nothing he could do and there was no point in yelling at her. Roxas moved closer to Namine as Sora let down his arm. She stepped back and raised her hand. Sora was not paying attenton when he heard a loud 'slap' noise. He looked up and discovered Roxas rubbing his cheek and Namine walking towards Riku's rest container. He was too tired to be shocked and stumbled over to the stairs and sat down. He rested his head on the rail while drifting to sleep. Namine looked at the container and then looked at Sora.

"Sora, Kairi is sleeping upstairs so if you want to go see her."

He looked up at her with drowsy eyes and slowly rose to walk up the steps. He reached the top of the stairs and turned to the right. There was a loud 'thump' and a scream came from the door ahead of him. He woke from his drowsiness and dashed towards the door and grasped the handle. Movement came from the other side of the door. He turned the handle and pushed the door at the same time. The door swung open and he stopped.

"Kairi!"

Kairi mouth was covered with a black gloved hand and a arm was snug around her waist. Larxene's hair shone in the moon light and her malice grin darkened her face. Kairi kept kicking at the cloaked figure but it took no notice. Sora's keyblade appeared into his hand and he dashed forward. Larxene waved her hand and a portal appeared behind her. Larxene dragged Kairi through the portal as she still fought her kidnapper. He could not attack Larxene because of Kairi being her shield. He moved forward carefully as Larxene's head disappeared in the portal Kairi's hand frantically reached out for Sora and he moved to grasp her reaching hand. His fingertips brushed hers as the black portal swallowed Kairi's hand.

"Shit."

Sora ran forward and the portal's darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Kairi screamed in pain as Larxene dragged her through the halls. I fist enclosed around a section of Kairi's hair. Kairi grasped Larxene's arm and held on so the pain would not be as excruciating. Her socked feet slid silently on the white and grey patch floor of The World that Never Was. The hall echoed with the sound of shoes clicking against the floor and Kairi's muffled sobbing. They turned the corner and into a spacious room with a table, couple of chairs, and black cloaked figures. Larxene yanked Kairi in front of her. Her face smacked against the cold floor and her cheek stung. The cloaked figures looked down and two removed there hood.

"Ah Kairi. So you finally found her? I thought you had given up Larxene."

"Shut up Saïx."

Saïx smirked and bent down towards Kairi. He pinched her chin and drew Kairi's face to face his.

"Remember me?"

Flash backs of the cage she sat in as she was held captive a few months ago came to her. Yes, she remembered him. He told her Sora was gone but he was wrong. She never thought she could hate and mourn so much at one time. There was hope, yes always hope, that Sora was still alive but the image of Sora dead overrode any hope.

"Can I have her?" He directed his question towards the cloaked figure in the corner that had not removed their hood.

The deathly still figure made a whispering noise that showed the only life in the cloak.

"Yes..."

Larxene just shook her head and turned back towards the door.

"We don't need her anymore. Sora has just arrived."

Saïx grinned even wider and picked Kairi up off the ground. She struggled in his arms but he took no notice and carried her as if she was a rolled up blanket wedged under his arm. He turned and nodded to the other Organization members, then walked, with the kicking Kairi, out the doorway into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spilled Blood

Sora walked through the corridors looking for any sign of life. His keyblade lazily swung at his side. There was nobody with him and the loneliness was still and quite. He climbed the next set of stairs and entered an identical room. Frustration washed over his face. This place was too familiar. Everything that happened seemed like yesterday and the memories flooded into his head. He shook his head to concentrate.

A scream echoed through the hall.

"Kairi!"

He rushed forward to where the scream came from.

* * *

Saix dropped her on the ground. She laid flat on her stomach and looked up, realizing she was in a spacious room. Stairs led down to a lower level of the room. It was as if she was on a platform. She rolled over quickly to see where Saix was at. He stood above her with his hands reaching down towards her. Kairi tried to move back so she could get to the stairs and run, but he stopped her before the thought could take action. His knees bent as his left hand gripped around her upper arm and his right hand pushed at her chest, forcing her down. She began to struggle as his knees touched the ground and were on both sides of her legs. She screamed as his teeth nibbled at her ear lobe. His right hand tugged at her top with hard jerks. His lips moved from her ear lobe to Kairi's lips. She reached up to his face and began to claw at him vigorously. Saix drew back and touched his face. He made a 'hiss' sound as the stinging started. He let go of her top, but pulled back his right hand and slapped her.

"Bitch!" He yelled at her and when she opened her eyes from the pain, she saw deep red marks on his face. She smiled weakly and he glared at her. The frown turned to a smile as he begun to tear at her top again. She struggled to get from under him but he only put more of his weight on her. The top made a ripping noise and Kairi turned red from embarrassment. Saix continued to tear at the fabric. He seemed distracted at his new goal and Kairi noticed that his weight on her legs grew less and less. When there was enough room to move her leg, she bent her knee and put her leg between her and Saix. Kairi then kicked forward and landed a hit in Saix's crotch. He yelled in pain and fell back. Kairi took this chance and stood up. She turned away from the creep and started down the stairs. She didn't know where she was going but Sora had to be around here somewhere and she was going to find him. Her foot touched the bottom step when Sora ran through the door and into the other side of the room.

"Sora!"

* * *

He stopped when he saw her. A red and purple mark was on her left cheek and her top was torn. _What the hell happened to her? _A groan came from the platform behind Kairi and a black cloak figure stood.

"Kairi!"

She ran to him with tears running down her cheeks. The keyblade disappeared and he reached out to her. She reached him and laid against his chest. Sora wrapped his arms around her and she cried even harder. He pulled back and pinched her chin in his fingers. He turned her face to get a better look at the bruise forming. _He hit her! _

Sora let go of her chin and pulled her back to him. He held her tightly and tried to calm her down. Her crying turned to hiccups and then silence. He rested his cheek on her head and stroked Kairi's cheek. Sora looked towards the platform and the blue haired cloaked figure. Saix stood awkwardly and looked to the left. Sora followed Saix's gaze and muttered under his breath.

"Shit..."

Kairi open her eyes and looked over her shoulder. They appeared out of a portal until four stood. She gasped and turned back to face Sora. He looked down at her and a worried expression flooded her face.

"Sora..."

"Its okay Kairi. I took these guys once, I can take them again."

"Please be careful."

Sora stroked her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kairi leaned in and kissed him. His lips were strong against hers and their kiss seemed desperate. He held her tightly against him. Their kiss lingered a couple of seconds more until they both pulled away. Kairi smiled and Sora chuckled. She let go of her hold on him and took a step back.

"Go kick some butt Sora." She laughed and Sora hugged her once more.

"I will...for you."

Sora walked towards the Organization members.

Larxene walked forward towards Sora. She raised her hands in a greeting gesture. Sora's keyblade appeared and his face twisted to hate.

"Aww Sora. How are you? We have missed you so dearly."

She smirked and looked back at the other members. "You remember us...don't you?" She turned back to him and crossed her arms. "If not us then I am sure you remember Ansem..."

Sora flinched at the name. He looked around for the evil and corrupted man but he did not see the face that haunted his dreams every other night. But...there was the limping and hunched figure. _Yes, that had to be Ansem but why was he still alive?_ Sora stood still and confused. Larxene merely smiled and then bursted out in laughter.

"Yes Sora, he is still alive. I wouldn't really call him 'alive' anymore but the darkness still seems to suck at his soulless body and give him faint animation. That is where you come in my friend. We need your heart to revive him. He will lead us into a human existence and a heart."

"So you plan on attacking me? Is that why you kidnapped her? To draw me to you all and secure my heart?" Sora's voice grew in anger and his fist tightened around the keyblade.

"Yes exactly!"

Larxene's grin widened and she came at Sora.

Sora prepared for the attack. She popped in and out of view as he looked for her. The air shifted behind him and he swung back his keyblade. His body twisted as he swung to see what was behind him. Larxene narrowly dodged the keyblade and bent to strike at Sora's waist. He jumped back in time for her to miss. A scowl came across Larxene's lips and she struck at him again. He dodged effortlessly and positioned himself behind her. She looked around confused and turned around. As she turned, Sora struck her downwards with his keyblade. This knocked Larxene unconscious and her limp body fell to the ground. Sora looked up at the other members. Saix seemed to have disappeared. _That coward..._

Demyx approached Sora and so did Marluxia. Sora cussed under his breath and looked at the two figures. It was going to be hard to fight two at the same time.


End file.
